Drivers Ed Ramble
by Dark Angel Sephira
Summary: Jessi makes Yuffie and Chez go to Drivers Education ::R&R even though its dumb lol::


_A/N: Hello again darlings...This is another old ramble of mine and its not AS funny as my valentine one but it has its moments. Way back in the days that I was first learning how to drive there was this stupid teacher who everyone hated and hoped never taught...that was Marty. So out of my "love" for his "valuable" teachings I wrote a ramble about it. So try to enjoy it nonetheless and Review!_

_Disclaimer: I only own the feelings of resent for the dumbass instructor_

Drivers Ed Ramble

(This ramble takes place D.E.A.D.S: Drivers Education Awesome Driving School)

Class is listening to the teacher, Marty. He isn't teaching them anything worth while and is boring them

Yuffie- GAWD this guy is soooooo BORING! Worst of all he isn't teaching us ANYTHING important!

Jessi-…I justwrote that...

Yuffie-...Oh, well, I just wanted to remind the class

Jessi- sweatdrop I don't think they need it

They look at the class and see that they are all trying to stay awake

Yuffie- Hmm, I suppose not. What are you doing here anyway?

Jessi- Duh, is the authoress if I'm not here then how will the ramble get written?

Yuffie- Good point, but then, why is Lauren here?

Chez- Hey, I don't want to be here; but do you have to sound so disappointed that I am?

Jessi- She's always in my rambles, Chez is a favorite person among my fans; we can't leave her out!

Chez- nodding That's right, I'm just as important as you!

Jessi- Anyway, she needs to learn how to drive cough, cough... better... cough, cough

Chez- : …Ha, ha, very funny. -.-;

Jessi- Yea…back to the ramble

Marty tells the class that everythinghas to travel in a straight line

Marty- All objects want to go in a straight direction…

Jessi- getting agitated Is there an echo in here or something?

Marty- pulls a dime out of his pocket See…now, if I throw this, it will go straight along the lines on the floor.

He throws the dime and it goes straight (for one millisecond) before rolling away through the open door

Class- sarcastically and half asleep Wow, look how went in straight line

Jessi- facefault Are all of you grammatically incorrect? It's: "Look how _IT _went in _A _straight line". Do I have to make you all go to summer school?

Class-…you're writing this, not us genious!

Jessi- scowls …I think Marty will teach another two days…

Class- looks at her, excitedly …Just this semester?

Jessi- No

She crosses her arms

Jessi- He will teach another two days in a row

Class- gasp You're bluffing!

Jessi- Try me evil grin

Class-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Deep breath …OOOOOOOOOO!

Marty-Great! Tomorrow I can teach them how to clean the windshield!

Some of the kids start to cry when Lauren notices that Yuffie is squirming in her seat

Chez-…Yuffie?

Yuffie- looking out the door …m-money!

Marty- pulls out more money Let's try that again

Class- groans as the gil rolls out the door... Ugh.

Chez-What do ya know…it didn't go straight, AGAIN!

She is startled when Yuffie springs out of her seat and races out the door

Yuffie- Money, money, money, money, money, money, money! Ha- Ha…Hey!

She storms back into the class and throws the coins at Marty

Yuffie- Here's you're stupid eleven cents back!

The coins bounce off Marty and travel _straight_ back to Yuffie

Jessi- raises her eyebrow Well, I guess that's true what he said. looks at Marty Teach them something they can actually use.

Marty-I am… gulps as Jessi glares at him...but what would you suggest?

Jessi- rubs her chin thoughtfully before grinning How about the distance there is reaching an object and your reaction time?

Marty- Fantastic idea! Allrighty then class, reaction time is very important. Say there was a car in front of me and I needed to decide when to stop. Let's do an example, we'll use that pop machine to help.

Jessi sits down next to Yuffie while the class looks across to the machine Marty pointed to

Marty- pretends he is driving Now, you can't just be sitting there thinking: "Oh, there's a car in front of me," starts walking towards the pop machineshould I stop now or…"

Class- v.v few students wake up…huh? O.o

Jessi- smilingI think they need to see that again Marty

Marty-Sure! He walks back and demonstrates reaction time again

Class- beginning to laugh Sorry, we missed it again. Show us one more time!

Marty-Um, allright I guess.

The class and Jessi laugh harder as Marty goes and runs into the machine again

Chez- clutching her sides OMG...thats the most useful he has ever been to us!

Jessi- nodding Yep...same use he was for me when I was first learning how to drive

Yuffie- eyes her ..._YOU _should take more lessons, you **_still_** don't know how to drive yet...

Jessi- Glare and then arches a brow And just _WHO_ was the one that "accidently" crashed into Wall market?

Flashback to Yuffie driving like a maniac with a car full of Drivers Ed students, screaming in terror in the back seat, all around the slums

Yuffie- Whistling I have no idea what you are talking about...

Jessi- -.-; I'll bet...Ok lets wrap this session up people!

Class- Heavenly music theyturn and looks at her like she is a goddess THANK YOU! grovel

Jessi- blinks...O...k then...She waves Later everyone!

Class- SO OUTTA HERE! they all leap up at the same time and knock Marty to the ground in an attempt to escape

Marty- GAH! falls to the floor and is trampled over...

Yuffie & Chez- Clinging to Jessi for dear life AH! STAMPEDE!

Jessi- ...sweatdrop Oh Geeze...protects them and they walk out, shutting the door and turning off the light, leaving Marty lying on the ground

Marty- H..Hey! Someone...help!

Fin

:Coughs: Ok...so that was my shortest ramble...and..um...hopefully it didn't suck too much...-sweatdrop- I try...-sniffle- ...R&R please? lol


End file.
